Summer Storms
by coconut994777
Summary: A short, angsty ficlet one-shot, inspired by ALL THIS FREAKING RAIN. Frodo angsting about the quest in his home one stormy summer night. T for angst, suicidal thoughts, etx.


**Summer Storms**- quick oneshot at 10PM…

(Post-Quest, Rated T for suicidal thoughts, and slight fluffy angst)

Frodo sat in his study, entranced, gazing at Sting. _Why not, why not end the pain? 'Twould be better than clinging on to such depression._ The thunder outside rumbled. _No, not by Sting._ He walked down the hallway of Bag End, restlessly searching.

=-=-=-=-=-=

It had been so long since he'd seen the dear hobbit. The ranger hiked through the forest, despite the torrential showers of the deep night. Strider smiled as he made way to make a surprise visit to see his friend. As the thunder shook the ground below him, Strider looked up the hill. Just a little ways more until he would give a surprise visit.

=-=-=-=-=-=

Frodo shook violently as he reached under his bed to find a dagger he had kept for an emergency. Still shaking, he took the blade from its sheath and ran his finger down its edge. It was a bit dull, but sharp enough for his use. He glared at his reflection, he was worn out with tear-stained cheeks. Then he saw that another tear slid down, _what am I doing?_

The heavy summer rained plummeted down like arrows. The continued tapping outside reminded Frodo of the voices he once heard in his head. They drove him crazy, to the point that was beyond his control.

His eyes widened as he dropped the blade and sat upon the bed. He shook now with fear, trying to conceive what he was going to…what he considered to…what he almost did…again, the thunder crashed.

_Why do you continue living, you've done you're purpose…_Frodo tried to fight the screaming voices. . _I thought this torture was over…_ the rain continued to blow down. The voices and the rain, the screams and the thunder. Out of his control, he threw himself to the ground and forced the blade into his abdomen. He shook himself, and realized what he had just done. Frodo fell to the floor, trying to control the ever-growing pain. He slowly pulled the blade out and dropped it. He knelt on his hands and knees, panting, next to the bed. He felt himself fading…when…

_Knock,_ "Frodo, are you awake?"

Frodo looked up in puzzlement, and heard a familiar voice. "Coming…"

He quickly scampered about to hide the knife and wipe the blood off the floor, and put on a new shirt. He opened the door to find a warm familiar face in the rain.

"Evening, Frodo. I apologize for not letting you know I'd come, but…" Strider's voice dimmed as the two embraced. Frodo was cautious to conceal his wound. _If Aragorn found out…oh no…_

"Tea?" Frodo asked.

"Yes, please." The ranger walked into the hobbit hole, and closed the small round door behind him.

"I'm actually very glad you came, it's been dreadfully lonely here. Sam is out of town: he brought Rosie to visit some extended family near Bree. And this storm…" Frodo winced silently as he poured the tea.

"It's a terrible storm, I didn't think I'd make it before midnight." Strider chuckled. He noticed that Frodo was leaning against the counter, looking troubled. "Are you well, _tithen min_?" He asked.

"I'm fine, I just…" The lightning cracked. Frodo turned and fell to his knees, clutching his abdomen. He shook violently as the light flashed into the kitchen.

"Frodo!" Strider jumped out of his chair. "What…" he saw blood dripping down Frodo hand, as the hobbit cried out in pain. "Oh, no…"

Frodo's breath staggered as the ranger caught him as he fell. "What…happened?" Strider picked him up and placed him gently on the floor. Frodo shook violently once again, reaching out for something.

Strider grabbed the hobbit's hand. "Frodo, listen to my voice, listen to me, what…"

Frodo cringed as the pain flashed through his body. "It's my own fault, the r-rain…voi-voices…all around…" Frodo let out of piercing cry. "I'm…so…sorry…"

Strider looked at the small figure, tears streaming from his own eyes. He unbuttoned Frodo's shirt and examined the wound. "You did this to yourself? Oh, Elbereth…." Strider grabbed a cloth and began to clean the wound. "Stay with me, _tithen min_,". Frodo's eyes began to close, and fluttered as the pain increased.

"The-they're screaming…" Frodo whispered. "the voices…I…can hardly b-breath…" Frodo's voice cracked as became angered at himself. "I'm sorry…"

Aragorn shook his head. "Shhhhhhhhhh, don't say such things."

The room was quiet for a while, except for the rain. Occasionally the thunder echoed through the house, and Aragorn would enfold Frodo hand in his to calm the tortured soul.

"Do you think you can walk to your room, or…"

Frodo rotated his head slightly, "please, lay me on the chair in the parlor. I…sleep in that chair often." He exhaled quickly in pain.

"Of course. I will watch you through the night." Aragorn, worried and scared for the hobbit's life, lifted Frodo into the parlor. As he placed him in the chair, Frodo convulsed in pain for a second.

"Shhh…." Aragorn stroked Frodo's cheek as tears fell from both of their eyes.

The rain gradually began to stop, and the voices in Frodo's head diminished.


End file.
